cableguidefandomcom-20200214-history
NBC News
History Caravan era NBC News logo, 1959-1972.The first television newscast in history was made by NBC News on February 21, 1940, anchored by Lowell Thomas and airing weeknights at 6:45 pm. In 1949, the Camel News Caravan anchored by John Cameron Swayze began on NBC, continuing until 1956 when it was succeeded by the Huntley-Brinkley Report. Huntley-Brinkley era Although the operations of CBS News have received more attention from historians of broadcast journalism, NBC's operations often received higher ratings. From 1956 through 1970, NBC's Huntley-Brinkley Report anchored by the team of Chet Huntley and David Brinkley consistently exceeded the viewership levels attained by CBS News and its main anchor Walter Cronkite. The pair, together with fellow correspondents Frank McGee and Jay Barbree, distinguished itself in the coverage of American manned space missions in the Project Mercury, Project Gemini and Project Apollo programs, during an era when space missions rated continuous coverage. (An entire studio, Studio 8H, was configured for this coverage, complete with models and mockups of rockets and spacecraft, maps of the earth and moon to show orbital trackage, and stages on which animated figures created by puppeteer Bil Baird were used to depict movements of astronauts before on-board spacecraft television cameras were feasible. Studio 8H is now the home of the long-running NBC show Saturday Night Live.) NBC Nightly News era NBC's ratings lead began to slip toward the end of the 1960s and fell sharply when Chet Huntley retired in 1970 (Huntley died of cancer in 1974). The loss of Huntley, along with a reluctance by RCA to fund NBC News at a similar level CBS was funding its news division, left NBC News in the doldrums. The network tried a platoon of anchors (Brinkley, McGee, and John Chancellor) for some months afterward. Despite the efforts of the network's eventual lead anchor, the articulate, even-toned Chancellor, NBC News did not recover its previous viewership levels until after General Electric acquired RCA. Even perennially third-place ABC would equal Nightly News by decade's end with its World News Tonight format. It was only when Tom Brokaw became sole anchor in 1983, after briefly co-anchoring with Roger Mudd, that things began to improve for Nightly News. In 1995, NBC finally won the top spot in the Nielsens for the first time in over 25 years. NBC's primary news show is NBC Nightly News. Brian Williams assumed primary anchor duties in December, 2004 upon the retirement of his predecessor, Tom Brokaw. On October 22, 2007, NBC Nightly News moved into its new high definition studios, at Studio 3C at NBC Studios in 30 Rockefeller Plaza in New York City. The network's 24 hour cable network, MSNBC joined the network in New York on that day as well. The new studios/headquarters for NBC News and MSNBC are now located in one area. Current programming NBC News Washington BureauEarly Today Today Weekend Today Meet the Press with David Gregory NBC Nightly News with Brian Williams NBC Nightly News with Lester Holt Dateline NBC Syndicated productions The Chris Matthews Show Your Total Health Other productions This section contains weasel words, vague phrasing that often accompanies biased or unverifiable information. Such statements should be clarified or removed. (July 2008) NBC News provides content for the Internet, as well as cable-only news networks CNBC and MSNBC. Additionally, NBC News broadcasts radio news bulletins at the top of the hour, distributed by Westwood One, a radio service owned by NBC's competitor, CBS. Listen to the latest headline bulletin by clicking here (subject to availability). In 1982, NBC News began production on NBC News Overnight with anchors Linda Ellerbee, Lloyd Dobyns, and Bill Schechner. That program was cancelled in December 1983, but in 1991, NBC News aired another overnight news show called NBC Nightside. During its run, the show's anchors included Sara James, Bruce Hall, Antonio Mora, Tom Miller, Campbell Brown, Kim Hindrew, Tom Donavan, and Tonya Strong. NBC Nightside lasted until 1998 and was replaced by reruns of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. In the early 1990s, NBC News produced a short-lived investigative program called Exposé. NBC News Channel is a news video and report feed service, similar to a wire service, providing pre-produced international, national and regional stories some with fronting reporters customized for NBC network affiliates. It is based in Charlotte, North Carolina. NBC News Channel also served as the production base of NBC Nightside. Noted coverage NBC News got the first American news interviews from two Russian presidents (Vladimir Putin, Mikhail Gorbachev), and Brokaw was the only American TV news correspondent to witness the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989. In the Iraq War, NBC News main anchor Brokaw covered the war extensively, in part owing to the willingness of GE to fund it. NBC newsman David Bloom pushed through the GE and U.S. Department of Defense bureaucracies permission to construct a mobile news vehicle that could transmit live video broadcasts from the battlefield. The "Bloom-mobile" brought satellite images and videos (clear, detailed) into homes across America and Europe, live and one-on-one. Bloom did not live to accept the accolades after the armed conflict; he died of natural causes unrelated to combat during the final phase of the fighting. Controversies Dateline NBC General Motors investigation In 1993, Dateline NBC broadcast an investigative report about the safety of General Motors (GM) trucks. GM discovered the "actual footage" utilized in the broadcast had been rigged by the inclusion of explosive incendiaries attached to the gas tanks and the use of improper sealants for those tanks. GM subsequently filed an anti-defamation lawsuit against NBC, which publicly admitted the results of the tests were rigged and settled the lawsuit with GM. As a result of the controversy, several Dateline producers were fired and NBC News President Michael Gartner was forced out. Anthrax After the September 11, 2001 attacks, a letter postmarked from Trenton, New Jersey containing anthrax was addressed to then NBC Nightly News anchor Tom Brokaw as part of the 2001 anthrax attacks. The third floor offices of NBC News in New York were sealed off by the FBI for an investigation. Brokaw was not harmed, although two NBC News employees sustained anthrax infection but no permanent injuries. Mail from a mass murderer On April 16, 2007, Cho Seung-hui stormed through a classroom building at Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University at Blacksburg, Virginia and randomly shot and killed 32 people, injuring 29 others. Two hours earlier, he had slain two other people at a dormitory in another part of the campus. Cho took time between the two shooting episodes to prepare and mail a large multimedia package to NBC News in New York containing messages about his anger at the wealthy and alluding to the slaughter that was about to take place. Although the package was sent overnight mail, it was not received until 11 a.m. on April 18 because of Cho's confusion over the zip code of NBC's headquarters at 30 Rockefeller Plaza. The package contained a DVD showing video clips of Cho speaking and more than two dozen photos of Cho, including 11 of him thrusting pistols at the camera. A postal worker delivering the parcel to the network's Rockefeller Center offices recognized the sender and alerted NBC security personnel. They immediately reported the package to the FBI. Meanwhile, NBC made copies of the contents and aired carefully edited pieces on its evening news and cable programs. Snippets from the package, including still photos, videos and voice narration, were also made available to competing news outlets who agreed to credit the network as the source. NBC News president Steve Capus defended use of the material but the frequency of its broadcast was cut dramatically. Current Situation During the Financial crisis of 2007-2008, NBC News was urged to save 500mn Dollars by NBC Universal. On that occasion, NBC News laid off several of its in-house reporters like Kevin Corke, Jeannie Ohm or Don Teague. This was the largest lay-off in NBC News history. After the sudden death of the influential moderator Tim Russert of Meet the Press in June of 2008, Tom Brokaw took over as an interim host and on December 14, 2008 David Gregory has become the new moderator of that show. Personnel Current *Dan Abrams (Chief Legal Analyst)2 *Jane Arraf 3 *Tom Aspell 4 *Peter Alexander 5 *Tiki Barber (National Correspondent, Today) 6 *Jay Barbree (Cape Canaveral, Space Correspondent) 7 *Robert Bazell (Chief Science Correspondent) 8 *Tom Brokaw (NBC News Special Correspondent) 9 *Contessa Brewer (Anchor, MSNBC) 10 *Christina Brown (Alternating Anchor, Early Today) *Ned Colt 11 *Erin Burnett (Anchor "Squawk on the Street", "Street Signs" (CNBC); Fill in Co-Anchor "Weekend Today") 12 13 *Bob Costas *Tom Costello14 *Ann Curry (Newsreader, "Today; Anchor, "Dateline") 15 *Lisa Daniels 16 *Giada De Laurentiis 17 *Bob Dotson (National Correspondent, "Today") 18 *Rehema Ellis 19 *Richard Engel (NBC News Chief Foreign Correspondent) 20 *Martin Fletcher 21 *Michelle Franzen 22 *Dawn Fratangelo 23 *Jamie Gangel (National Correspondent, "Today") 24 *Kathie Lee Gifford (Co-Anchor, (4th Hour) "Today") 25 *David Gregory (Anchor, Meet the Press) *Peter Greenberg (Travel Editor, "Today") 26 *Savannah Guthrie (White House Correspondent) *Chris Hansen (Correspondent, "Dateline NBC") 27 *Hoda Kotb (Co-Anchor, (4th Hour) "Today"; Correspondent "Dateline NBC") 28 *Lester Holt (Co-Anchor "Weekend Today"; Anchor, Weekend Edition "NBC Nightly News") *Bill Karins (Meteorologist) *Michelle Kosinski 29 *Margaret Larson Correspondent "Dateline NBC" 30 *Matt Lauer (Co-Anchor, "Today") 31 *George Lewis 32 *Jim Maceda 33 *Rachel Maddow (Anchor The Rachel Maddow Show (MSNBC), Political Analyst) *Chris Matthews (Anchor, "Hardball", "The Chris Matthews Show") *Preston Mendenhall 34 *Maria Menounos 35 *Jim Miklaszewski (Chief Pentagon Correspondent) 36 *Andrea Mitchell (Chief Foreign Affairs Correspondent; Anchor, MSNBC) 37 *Natalie Morales (National Correspondent, "Today"; Co-Anchor (3rd Hour) "Today") 38 *Keith Morrison (Correspondent, "Dateline NBC") 39 *Ron Mott 40 *Dennis Murphy 41 *Lisa Myers (NBC News Senior Investigative Correspondent) 42 *Kelly O'Donnell 43 *Norah O'Donnell (Correspondent, NBC News; Chief Washington Correspondent, MSNBC) 44 *Michael Okwu 45 *Keith Olbermann (Anchor, "Countdown with Keith Olbermann") *Roger O'Neil46 *Carl Quintanilla (Anchor, "Squawk Box" (CNBC); Alternating Newsreader "Weekend Today") 47 *Jeff Ranieri (Meteorologist) *Amy Robach (National Correspondent, "Today", "NBC Nightly News"; Co-Anchor, "Weekend Today") 48 *Al Roker (Weatherman, "Today") 49 *Luke Russert (NBC News Convention Correspondent) 50 *Kerry Sanders 51 *Martin Savidge 52 *Mara Schiavocampo (NBC News Digital Correspondent) *Willard Scott *Gene Shalit *David Shuster (Anchor, MSNBC and "1600 Pennsylvania Avenue") 53 *Dr. Nancy Snyderman (Chief Medical Editor) 54 *Alison Stewart (Substitute Anchor, MSNBC; Alternating Newsreader, "Weekend Today", NBC News Contributor) 55 *Mike Taibbi 56 *Anne Thompson (Chief Environmental Affairs Correspondent) 57 *Kevin Tibbles 58 *Chuck Todd (Chief White House Correspondent, NBC News Political Director, Contributing Editor, "Meet the Press") *Meredith Vieira (Co-Anchor, "Today") 59 *Brian Williams (Anchor, "NBC Nightly News") *Ian Williams 60 *Pete Williams (Justice Correspondent) 61 *Jenna Wolfe (National Correspondent, "Today Show"; Co-Anchor, "Weekend Today") 62 *John Yang 63 Former (+-Deceased) *Elie Abel (State Department Correspondent)+ *Bob Abernethy (Correspondent) *Martin Agronsky (Foreign Correspondent)+ *Jodi Applegate (Anchor, MSNBC and Weekend Today) *Jim Avila (Correspondent) *Kenneth Bernstein+ *Jim Bitterman *Frank Blair *David Bloom (Correspondent and Weekend Today) *Ken Bode *Frank Bourgholtzer *David Brinkley+ *Ned Brooks+ *David Burrington *Henry Champ *John Chancellor+ *Connie Chung *John Cochran *Katie Couric *Kevin Corke 64 *Jim Cummins *John Dancy *Faith Daniels *Nancy Dickerson+ *Lloyd Dobyns *Phil Donahue *Hugh Downs *Paul Duke+ *Rosey Edeh *Linda Ellerbee *Bonnie Erbe *Giselle Fernandez *Jack Ford *Fred Francis *Eliot Frankel+ *Pauline Frederick *Betty Furness+ *Joe Garagiola *Anne Garrels *Dave Garroway+ *Alexis Glick *Robert Goralski+ *Bryant Gumbel *Tony Guida *Peter Hackes+ *Robert Hager *Wells Hangen *Nanette Hansen *Don Harris+ *John Hart *Jim Hartz *John Hockenberry *Chet Huntley+ *Gwen Ifill *Bob Jamieson *Bernard Kalb *Marvin Kalb *Floyd Kalber+ *Herbert Kaplow *Art Kent *Arthur Kent *Douglas Kiker+ *Emery King *Bob Kur Jack Lescoulie+ Irving R. Levine+ Cassie Mackin+ Robert MacNeil Boyd Matson Robert McCormick+ Frank McGee+ Bill Monroe Roger Mudd Merrill Mueller Roy Neal+ Ron Nessen Jackie Nespral Edwin Newman Deborah Norville Soledad O'Brien Jeannie Ohm 65 Don Oliver John Palmer Jane Pauley Jack Perkins Tom Pettit+ Stone Phillips Mark Potter Gabe Pressman Norma Quarles Brigitte Quinn Charles Quinn Ed Rabel Chip Reid John Rich Betty Rollin Brian Ross Ford Rowan Tim Russert+ Bill Ryan+ Aline Saarinen+ Jessica Savitch+ Chuck Scarborough Ray Scherer+ John Seigenthaler Scott Simon Claire Shipman Maria Shriver Lawrence E. Spivak+ Carl Stern John Cameron Swayze+ Don Teague 66 Liz Trotta Lem Tucker+ Garrick Utley Richard Valeriani Charles Van Doren Sander Vanocur Linda Vester Chris Wallace Barbara Walters Mary Alice Williams Joe Witte Lew Wood Judy Woodruff Tony Zappone Broadcasts abroad NBC Nightly News is shown on CNBC Europe. MSNBC is not shown outside the Americas on a channel in its own right. However, both NBC News and MSNBC are shown for a few hours a day on Orbit News in Europe, Africa and the Middle East. MSNBC is also shown occasionally on sister network CNBC Europe during breaking news. Some NBC News programs are shown in the Philippines on 2nd Avenue. NBC Nightly News, along with the full program lineup of NBC, is carried by affiliate VSB-TV in Bermuda. In Australia; the first 2 hours of Today, Weekend Today and Meet The Press are broadcast early in the morning on the Seven Network, just before their own morning show Sunrise. Bureaus Major bureaus New York City, New York, USA: NBC News World Headquarters Los Angeles, California, USA: NBC News West Coast Headquarters Washington, D. C., USA: NBC News Governmental Affairs Headquarters London, UK: NBC News European Headquarters Minor bureaus (within the United States) Atlanta, Georgia Chicago, Illinois San Francisco, California Dallas, Texas New Orleans, Louisiana Miami, Florida Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Denver, Colorado Arlington, Virginia (The Pentagon) All NBC owned-and-operated stations are considered NBC News Bureaus: KNBC (Los Angeles, California) KNSD (San Diego, California) KNTV (San Jose, California) WVIT (New Britain, Connecticut) WRC (Washington, D.C.) WTVJ (Miami, Florida) WMAQ (Chicago, Illinois) WNBC (New York City, New York) WCAU (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) KXAS (Fort Worth, Texas) Foreign bureaus (NBC News/CNBC/MSNBC) Johannesburg, South Africa (CNBC Africa headquarters) Nairobi, Kenya (CNBC Africa) Abuja, Nigeria (CNBC Africa) Lagos, Nigeria (CNBC Africa) Cape Town, South Africa (CNBC Africa) London, UK (CNBC Europe headquarters) Singapore (CNBC Asia headquarters) Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (CNBC Asia) Tokyo, Japan (CNBC Asia) Hong Kong (CNBC Asia) Beijing, China (NBC News, MSNBC, and CNBC) Frankfurt, Germany (CNBC Europe) Baghdad, Iraq (MSNBC and CNBC Asia) Beiruit, Lebanon (MSNBC and CNBC Asia) Jerusalem, Israel (MSNBC and CNBC Asia) New Delhi, India (CNBC Asia) Theme music Most of NBC's news television programs use the "The Mission" by John Williams as their theme. The composition was first used by NBC in 1985 and was updated in 2004. Category:Cable